MysteryHall
by Elizabeth Chapelier
Summary: Harold,Jack,Raiponce et Mérida sont envoyé dans une école dite de rêve où les cours sont pour le moins hors du commun . La bas , chacun se trouve un ami qui a étrangement les même passions . Rajoutez à sa des professeur au comportement étrange . Harold est le premier à trouver ça étrange, suivit des autres . A eux quatre , ils décident de mener l'enquête mais ... A quel prix?
1. Chapter 1

Vous savez à peu près l'état dans lequel on se trouve quand on se lève à six heure pour aller en cours ?

Bah la , c'était la même chose , sauf que nous étions dimanche et qu'il était sept heure trente . Ma mère , à l'étage inférieur , hurlait mon nom d'une voix tellement mélodieuse que l'on aurait cru à un meutre . Je me suis redressé subitement dans mon lit , bien arraché au rêve somptueux que je faisait. C'est avec toutes les peines du monde que mes deux pieds sortèrent hors du lit. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de si urgent qui ne pouvait pas attendre quatorze heure que je me réveille ? Rien ! Absolument rien .

J'ai ouvert la porte alors que ma mère hurlait encore mon nom , j'dois dire que j'étais surpris que les voisins n'aient pas encore débarqué .

-" J'suis la , j'suis la ..." Marmonnai-je

Ses yeux pétillait et elle tenait fermement entre ses mains une lettre , j'y comprenait rien , mes neurones fumaient à une heure pareille , comment voulez vous être actif à une heure pareille ? Vous pouvez pas ! C'est tout . Je l'ai intérogé du regard ce qui n'a pas semblé lui plaire , elle voulait visiblement que je lui pose la question .

-" Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-Tu as une bourse pour une école de prodige ,Jack! "

J'ai froncé les sourcils , moi ? Une bourse ? Mes notes étaient catastrophique et mon comportement en classe était loin d'être exemplaire mais ma mère était folle de joie et sur la table du déjeuné s'étalait patisseris et autre petites choses que j'aimais manger . Ma mère et moi vivions à deux , elle avait un salaire de misère mais avait réussis à mettre un peu d'argent de côté pour que je fasse mes études dans un école respectable alors oui , cette bourse tombait à pique mais c'était quand même étrange ,non ?

Ma mère me fit m'installer à table et me servit une part de tarte à la fraise alors que je la fixais , curieux d'en connaitre plus .

-" C'est une école éloignée des villes , au milieu des bois . Chaque année , ils choisissent huit élève dans le monde et leur offre une bourse , je ne croit pas qu'il y ait des inscription mais tu fais partit des huit élèves Jack! Je suis tellement fière de toi , si tu avais !"

Ma mère passa au dessus de mon morceau de tarte et me serra dans ses bras .Elle se détacha de moi et agita les photos qu'elle avait reçu .

-"C'est une super université...  
\- C'est un lycée ,Jack.  
-Quoi?! Non , non, non ,je ne peux pas te laisser ni Bunny ,Thoot et les autres !  
-Bien sur que si! Jack! Nous n'aurons jamais une deuxième fois une chance comme celle-ci ! En allant la-bas , tu as toute tes chances de réussir dans la vie ! Je n'ai pas les moyens de te payer des études !  
-Tempis ! Je gagnerai l'argent moi même ! Je ne quitterait pas Bugness !  
-Burgness n'est qu'un petit village perdu .  
-Et cette universite est comme les autres !  
\- Jackson Frost ! Tu iras la bas , ami ou pas !"

Je me suis tu , si ma mère prononçait mon nom et mon prénom , c'est que la conversation était close . Cette conversation m'avait coupé l'appétit . Je me suis levé , tout ce qu'il y avait à table ne me donnait plus envie , je suis monté à vive allure pour refermer la porte à double tour derrière moi . Ma mère hurla que je devais descendre à plusieurs reprise et la sonnette ne tarda pas à sonner , sans aucun doute les voisins .

J'ai sauté sur mon gsm pour composer le numéro de Bunny .Il y eut trois sonnerie avant que mon meilleur ami ne réponde .

-" Frost , ça a interré à être urgent , c'est pas humain de se lever à une heure pareille ...  
-Je pars .  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Je pars pour un lycée quelques part prêt de Long Island .  
\- Merde."

* * *

Les trois jours qui suivirent , Bunny , Thootianna , Sab' (Sébastien) ,Paul (Nord pour les intimes ) et moi avons chercher un moyen de m'éviter l'envoie dans ce lycée ou d'y faire accepter mes amis mais rien n'y fit , au bout de trois jours , nous étions épuisé à quelques heures de mon départ . Je ne me souviens plus exactement comment ça c'est passé mais ça à fini en larme pour la plupart alors que moi je ne voulais pas pleurer . Je n'avais pas fondu en larme il y a trois ans alors maintenant , je tiendrais bon . Cet internat allait me pourrir la vie mais avec un peu de chance , je pourrais m'en faire renvoyer avant le premier trimestre ,non?

Il y eut une limousine blanche qui ralentit devant la petite maison des Frost . Les autres étaient partit parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas plomber d'avantage l'ambiance .Le chauffeur mit les valise dans le coffre alors que je montais dans la voiture .

Je fus surpris d'y voir trois personnes ,discutant gaiement entre eux . On était quatre sur les huit ,j'étais le seul déprimé , ça allait être beau ...

-" Hey! Tu nous dis pas ton nom le givré ?!"

En tout cas , une chose est claire , elle , je ne l'aimerai pas .

* * *

Il faisait nuit , il y eut un bruit de pas traînant et à la lumière d'une lampe de bureau apparut le visage d'un homme à la peau grisâtre . Il s'arrêta devant une photo de quatre élèves et d'un directeur abîmée par le temps , souriant devant une grande battisse ayant pour unique particularité quatre emblème au dessus de la porte d'entrée .

-" Black ?  
\- Gothel ?  
\- Tu regarde encore cette vieille photo ? Ses enfants n'existe plus .  
-Parce qu'on leur à volé leur vie .  
-On a besoin d'eux pour les quatre petits nouveau . Tu sais pourquoi .  
-Parce qu'ils sont plus puissant que nous ."

Gothel prit doucement la main de son ami et le dirigea hors du bureau . Sur la photo , trois garçon et deux fille tout sourire . Il y eut un courant d'air et la photo se retourna .

"Aux premier élève du lycée de MysteryHall."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Remus J. Potter-Lupin : Oui , je dois avouer que l'orthographe et moi... On est pas réellement amies ,je sais que je devrais faire un effort mais je n'écris que de nuits et à des heures où il m'est impossible de rester concentré pour corriger .Quant au service Bêta-reading je ne sais ni ou le trouver , ni comment ça fonctionne :/  
En tout cas , merci pour ton avis , j'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois :)... Au troisième chapitre . (Désolée ... )**_

_**Shigure-sensei : Tu m'as démasquée :O J'ai beaucoup aimé les films "Harry Potter" mais je suis incapable de te citer un seul sort ou un évênement important de l'histoire , j'ai essayé de lire les livres mais ça ne m'a pas réellement intéressé... (Ne me frappez pas o.o ) . C'est inspiré d'Harry Potter à cause des quatre maisons et peut-être une ou deux choses mais ici , il n'y aura pas de cours de potion ou de sorcier et pas de Dumbledor juste un Pitch Black ;)  
Ton avis me fait plaisir , tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ! :)**_

_**ArianaGryff's : Que dire de plus que : Voila :D**_

**_Little Sayuri : Encore une fois : Voila x')_**  
**_Tu peux connaitres la suite maintenant_ **.

_**Alamane-kun :Merci et si ça peut te rassurer , il n'y aura pas de lemon entre eux x')**_

_**guestess : Voila qui est chose faite :3**_

**_Je suis désolée pou mon retard qui est une chose impardonnable mais j'ai eu un déménagement qui n'était pas prévu et retrouver mon pc ainsi que du Wifi était plus dure qu'une épreuve Ko-Lanta , encore une fois désolé et bonne lecture ._**

* * *

Il pleuvait à grosses gouttes et on roulait depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité.Les autres s'extasiait sur ce "magnifique" lycée, lâchant de temps à autre un petit cri aigu pour ponctuer leurs phrases. Moi , j'avais le moral au plus bas , l'idée de vivre loin de ma mère , de mes amis et même du trou perdu qu'était Burgness me rendait des plus morose . Je n'avais pas lâché un mot depuis que j'étais monté dans la voiture et la furie avait hurlé à la mort me menaçant de me torturer au même de me sortir les tripes par le nez si je ne parlais pas . Pourtant , je n'ai pas dit le moindre mot et ce même quand elle m'a secoué comme un prunier . Les deux autres se sont presque jeté sur elle pour qu'elle me lâche et le seul autre gars lui a dit que j'étais peut-être muet . Si j'étais d'une humeur plus gaie , j'aurais ris à sa déclaration mais la ... C'était plutôt particulier .J'ai détaché mon regard de la vitre pour regarder mes chers camarades de bourses , l'une était blonde et ses cheveux prenait pas mal de place dans la voiture , si je n'y faisais attention que maintenant , il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour voir que sortir de cette voiture sans marcher sur l'une de ses mèches blondes serait plus dur qu'une épreuve de Fort Boyard .Elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des grands gestes et si on l'écoutait , le monde était rose et gentil , comme si elle n'y avait jamais réellement vécu, cette pensée était à l'image de sa robe , rose , à volant et visiblement , elle avait perdu ses chaussures sous un de ses tas de cheveux. On ne retrouvera sans aucuns doutes jamais la paire de chaussure , retenue prisonnière dans une prison de mèches blondes , s'en était presque triste . Il y avait aussi un gars , un peu plus petit que moi avec des airs de :" je sors tout droit des magazines " , bronzé , les cheveux brun coiffé maladroitement , des taches de rousseur , l'air musclé sans réellement l'être ,il avait l'air souriant même si la plupart du temps , ses joues s'empourpraient et ses mots devenait inintelligible .Il portait un t-shirt blanc , une veste en cuir et un jeans trois quart , rien d'exceptionnel si ce n'est ça : il avait une jambe de chair et une de fer , une prothèse , serte mais pas celle qu'on voit "normalement " celle-ci était en métal et si je pouvais le dire , je dirais exceptionnelle voir stylée au points où on serait plus impressionnée par le style de celle-ci que par le fait qu'il n'ait plus ses deux jambes .Mon regard c'est enfin porté sur la dernière de ce petit trio , une rousse , les cheveux en batailles , plus volumineux que les nombreux oreillers qui garnissaient mon lit à Burgness . Le reste du look était assortit à son caractère , un t-shirt surement pioché dans le rayon homme d'un super-marché , un short usé jusqu'à la corde , une chemise à motif écossais noué à la taille . Elle à finit par relevé la tête et à me foudroyé du regard , elle ne m'aimait pas ou alors trop peut-être .

-"Qu'est ce que tu as ? Ha non, tu ne peux pas me le dire , j'avais oublié .  
-Mérida ! Cria le brun , comme pour la ramener à la raison .  
-Je me demandais juste si ce n'étais pas dangereux de mettre sa tête dans le sèche linge , tu sais , y'a mieux pour se séché les cheveux, furie ."

J'ai souris , alors que je m'attendais à une réponse cinglante , Mérida à sourit , comme si elle était heureuse d'avoir trouver un adversaire à sa taille. Elle se redressa et avança vers moi , aussi vite que la limousine le lui permettait . Sur le coup, je me suis demandé si ça en valait la peine , arriver dans un nouvel établissement avec un oeil gonflé et la partie droite du visage méconnaissable ne devait pas être bien vu , pourtant , elle c'est juste affalé à côté de moi avec un sourire satisfait .

-" Alors le givré-muet , le grand frère protecteur que tu vois la , c'est Harold et la blonde qui a eut la sympathie de nous éparpiller ses cheveux dans les quatre coin de la limousine , c'est Punzie , Raiponce , Blondie , c'est comme tu veux .Dis moi , maintenant , on a droit à ton nom ou tu vas de nouveau perdre ta langue ?  
-Jack.  
\- On est quatre ! Comme les quatre mousquetaire ! Comme le club des cinq ! Bon eux ils ont un chien mais je pourrais en tresser un dans mes cheveux ! Ou comme les roues d'une voiture !S'écria la blonde  
-Abrège Punzie .  
-On devrait se promettre de rester tout les quatre , c'est un bon nombre! Tampis pour les autres ! "

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Raiponce nous regarda tour à tour avec ses grands yeux verts, sautillant presque sur son siège .Cette fille avait une énergie étonnante mais honnêtement , d'ou sortait elle ? C'était comme si elle était restée immature , loin du monde , d'ordinaire je n'étais pas un exemple de maturité et de responsabilité mais ... Plus qu'elle . Le premier à rompre le silence fut Harold et en toute franchise , sa réponse m'a déconcerté .

-"Je suis pour .  
-Si tout le monde est d'accord , je vous suis .  
-Et toi Jack ? Ponce me regardait avec ses grands yeux , comme si lui dire non était comme lui arracher ses long cheveux .  
-Ok mais c'est délirant .  
-Génial! On pourrait être comme ... Les totally spies ! Avec une personne en plus , des espions ou ...Des styliste géniaux !Ho! Non ! Je sais ! Un groupe de Hard Rock ! Et puis ..."

Raiponce continua un moment à débattre avec elle même sur ce que nous serions , jusqu'à l'arrêt suivant , elle ne sut se mettre d'accord plus de cinq minutes sur notre fonction , la seule chose dont elle semblait sure , c'est que nous serions les "Big Four " . Pourquoi ? Pas la moindre idée mais ça semblait être une évidence à ses yeux et puis , je n'ai pas essayé de comprendre . Cette blonde avait beau être naïve , le moindre de ses mots faisait sourire ou rire comme un rayon de soleil au milieu d'une tempête .L'espace d'un instant , j'avais oublié Burgness , mes amis et mes proches . Je ne voulais pas ne penser qu'à eux durant le reste de ma scolarité ,je voulais rire et profiter de cette bourse tout en croisant les doigts pour ne pas me faire virer dès la première semaine de cours .Ce ne serait pas la même chose sans eux mais il y avait bien Mérida, Raiponce et Harold , même si l'idée de former un groupe sans se connaitre était stupide , c'était une bonne chose parce qu'au moins , je savais que je ne commencerai pas cette année seul.

Comme je le disait , à l'arrêt suivant , ce ne fut pas un ,ni deux mais trois ados qui montèrent dans le véhicule un sourire large aux lèvres , Raiponce leur sauta presque dessus , nous présentant rapidement tout en hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre que nous étions les "Big Four" et elle recommença à nous chercher une fonction dans son coin comptant avec ses doigts ce que nous pourrions faire .Harold plus posé , discuta rapidement avec les trois nouveau venu . C'était des triplé :Berlioz, Marie et Toulouse . Si l'une était blonde , calme et visiblement plus stricte que le serait la plupart des jeunes , ses frères en était presque l'opposé . Berlioz avait des airs de garçon des rues ,les cheveux noir en bataille , débraillé , les mains abimé et un look de bad boy à en faire bavé toutes les filles . Toulouse était ... négligé , avec serte la même énergie que Raiponce .Ses vêtement était taché et ses cheveux blond vénitien tombaient en boucle sur ses yeux empêchant quasiment tout le temps de voir la couleur de ses yeux ou ne serait-ce que l'entièreté de son visage .Le prochain arrêt était plutôt proche , je dois dire que j'ai été plutôt prit d'un certain doute quand j'ai vu débarquer une noirette bondir dans la voiture avec une énergie démentielle , comme si la vivacité de Ponce était contagieuse .Elle c'est assise à coté de moi et en toute franchise , elle devait faire la moitié de ma taille ,Elle a crié qu'elle s'apelait:Vanellope Von Schweetz , Harold en bon grand frère qu'il semblait être répéta le nom de la petite ( que je trouve imprononçable ) pour être sur de s'en souvenir . Alors que la prononciation me semblait plutôt bien , la petit c'est levée pour menacer du regard Harold (ce qui était plus drôle que terrifiant ) répétant trois fois de suite son nom comme on lance une malédiction avant de se rassoir à côté de Punzie .Un sweat turquoise , des bas motif sucre d'orge et une jupe brune , venait se perdre dans ses cheveux des bonbon . J'ai cru que c'était des barrettes , le genre de fantaisie que s'arrachaient les filles , jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte un dragibus de ses mèches de cheveux et me le propose .J'ai décliné l'offre alors que Toulouse se jetait dessus .Sa soeur le rappela à l'ordre et s'en suivit une dispute entre les triplés .Raiponce gesticulait en face de la petite au nom imprononçable et Mérida observait les triplé qui se chamaillait avec une expression nostalgique . Je me suis avancé avec prudence échappant de peu au coup de Berlioz destiné à son frère .Je me suis affalé à côté d'Harold , c'est à dire dans le seul coin calme du véhicule .

-" Je m'imaginais une rentrée plus calme .Me fit il remarqué  
-Je m'attendais à une année ordinaire .  
-Je suis content d'avoir eu cette bourse , ça me fait quitter le trou perdu ou je vis , les gens sont ... " fêlé" la bas .  
-Comment ça ?  
\- Avant d'après une légende, nos ancêtre- des vikings- chassait les dragons .Maintenant , il n'y a plus de dragons alors , ils chassent les chats .  
-Les chats ?  
-Oui! J'en ai un chez moi et en partant , je l'ai mit dans mes bagages .  
-Un chat ? Dans ta valise ? Il respire encore ?  
\- On va voir ça ."

Harold ouvrit son sac à dos qui était jusqu'à maintenant à ses pieds et sous plusieurs mèches de Punzie .Un chat en sortit , en courant visiblement heureux d'être libre ,pourtant , après avoir constaté qu'il faisait plus calme et sécurisé dans le sac , il y retourna en courant , prenant ses pattes à son cou , j'étais presque tenté de faire de même .J'ai laissé mon regard passer de groupes et groupes , les sept autres ados qui bénéficiait d'une bourse et je me suis dit que si le reste des élèves étaient comme ça , l'année promettait d'être riche en couleur .

* * *

_**Hello ! J'ai écris la suite de cette histoire MAIS j'ai deux suites et honnêtement , j'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à me décider ...  
**__**Il y a deux solution :  
**_**_Petit un : C'est un lycée avec une histoire étrange et des élèves étranges qui s'aiment tous et s'entraide .  
Petit deux:C'est un lycée avec une histoire étrange et des élèves encore plus étranges où c'est du chacun pour sois et ou il y a une concurrence entre eux ._**

_**J'en dis pas plus mais j'ai besoin de ton aide pour choisir une suite :O**_

Elizabeth.

PS : Si vous lisez ça le 25 : Joyeux Nowël ! ( oui , le "w" est volontaire !) :*


End file.
